


just sleep

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fictober 2018, Fluff, M/M, anniverseries, day three: morning, i love lee taemin thanks, taem is tired uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: taemin hurts.  good thing his boyfriends know how to take care of him.





	just sleep

taemin hurt everywhere. 

 

his joints ached, his muscles burned, he felt like he would never be able to get up. 

 

“taemin ah,” jinki’s soft voice filtered into his ears, and taemin tried to open his eyes, ultimately failing. 

 

what was jinki doing in his apartment?

 

“taemin ah, come on,” jonghyun’s voice. 

 

taemin felt small hands make their way to his thighs, massaging the muscles. 

 

“we have to get up, ok,” jinki whispered, but taemin couldn’t focus with jonghyun’s hands pressing into his sore muscles. 

 

“hey, we’re gonna make you a bath first, get up,” jinki said, and jonghyun’s hands disappeared, different ones (jinki’s) going on his thighs instead. 

 

he heard the bath start in the bathroom off of his bedroom and assumed that that was where jonghyun went. 

 

a few minutes later taemin’s muscles felt better and he cracked his eyes open, seeing jinki’s smiling face staring at him. 

 

“hi baby,” jinki said, and taemin smiled as much as he could with his aching muscles. 

 

“i’m gonna bring you to your bath,” jinki said, sweeping taemin up in his arms. 

 

taemin cuddled himself closer to jinki, enjoying the heat that the older emitted. 

 

“hey baby, you’re gonna have to help us here,” jonghyun said, and taemin watched him step away from the bathtub to help taemin out of his clothes. 

 

jinki supported taemin from the back as jonghyun undressed him, the two working to place him in the bath. 

 

as soon as the warm water his his body taemin sighed in content, closing his eyes and falling back into a sleepy state. 

 

“thank you,” he whispered, feeling two sets of lips peck him on the forehead. 

 

“rest here for a while,” jonghyun said, the confirmation that he was allowed to fall asleep sending him further into that state. 

 

before he fell asleep, he heard a whispered “happy two years taeminnie,” and smiled. 

 

his boyfriends always took such good care of him. 


End file.
